


I Never Planned on You - Pietro Maximoff x Stark!(f)Reader

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluffy Angst, Swearing, fluff af, im still trying to figure out ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Requested by anon (tumblr)"Can you please do one with Pietro to I Never Planned on You from Newsies? Thank you!"You are Y/N Stark but use a different last name while working. You own your own magazine company and you and your assistant, Jeremy, are headed to New York for a few different reasons. A speedy silver-haired boy sees you, and who knows what happens from there?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Newsies and this is the first time in so long I've written over 2000 words. I'm also still trying to figure out Ao3 so bear with me xD

You liked to keep it a secret that you are a Stark. Tony, as the older sibling, would carry on the Stark name to make something of himself and honor your parents. But as the second born and younger sibling, you had more freedom. You did not want to be bound to the Stark name and seen as "Tony Stark's sister" or "another Stark" because that isn't who you are. You knew you were one-hundred-percent capable of making it on your own, hence why you used a different last name when working. 

It wasn't important that you were a Stark. It was nice not to get compared to Tony as being merely the younger sibling, and you had more recognition than you would have had if you kept the Stark name. But that didn't change the love you had for your brother, as you and him at least text every day.

It was funny when they did compare you, though. Your company did not have the size the Stark did, but it was getting there. 

"Jeremy," You called out to your assistant, and he walked quickly inside your office.

"Yes?" He asked as he stood at your door.

"When do we leave for my jet?" You asked. Your name may not be as big as the Stark name, but the Stark name is a really big thing; so you were a decent size. And to many surprises, you are able to have your own plane. 

"About two hours, Miss (Y/N)," Jeremy smiled after looking at his schedule.

There was a laugh from the corner of the office. "I never understood why you're going on a trip to New York. And to Stark Tower of anything! The businesses don't even mix, why are you making such an important trip there?" Your HR manager, Caroline, asked. She was the one who asked when your flight left.

"We're always compared to see who will one-up the other next. I am merely going on a trip there to get some inside scoop from Tony Stark himself and see if I can find some juicy gossip for the magazine. Maybe Pepper's pregnant!" You squeaked out and got strange looks from Jeremy and Caroline.

Caroline laughed as she stood up to leave your office. "Just get an important scoop we can use in the magazine," She told you.

"I always do!" You called, and she shut the door to your office.

\---

You were preparing yourself during the flight to New York. Your company was based out of California, as you and Tony both lived there before he relocated his Avengers to New York, but the distance never stopped the two of you. 

Jeremy talked to you about your schedule on the car ride to the tower. "We will be staying at the nicest hotel-"

"Unnecessary. Tony will be providing rooms for the both of us," You started, getting a strange look from your assistant. "He offered."

Jeremy gave a strange look. "Oh, uh, okay," He scratched a few things down on his paper. "I wasn't aware you two were close."

"Oh yeah," You nodded, "We're very close. Best friends, even. But don't tell anyone that, the fact that everyone thinks we're rivals is hilarious," You told your assistant.

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, but the car stopped, and the driver turned back to tell you you've arrived. As soon as you opened your door, you heard your name being screamed. "(Y/N)!" You weren't expecting Tony, as the two of you talked about not doing this as it would have caused too much attention, but you didn't stop Natasha.

She tackled you in a hug and almost pushed you over. "It's good to see you, too," You hugged her. She was one of the people who had easily discovered that you and Tony are siblings, but she didn't care that you were hiding it. She even made the joke that "if I were related to Tony, I would want to hide it, too."

"Tony hasn't shut up all morning. He's so excited to see you!" Natasha let go of you and turned slightly to look at the man standing next to you. "Who's this?"

"My assistant, Jeremy," You nodded to Natasha, "Jeremy, this is Natasha Romanoff."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jeremy shook her hand.

\---

The yelling at each other was the easy part. You walked in the main part of the tower, and Tony quickly yelled for you, and you yelled back, probably scaring everyone in the tower. "Whatever happened to an _'Avengers Facility?'_ " You smirked, knowing that while the facility was being built, the Avengers were staying in Stark tower. 

After Tony had got you and your assistant something to drink, he had Steve show Jeremy where he would be staying for the next few days. Tony had you go into his office to talk, and you really needed to talk, you wanted to do something new. You were only scheduled to visit for a few days, but you wanted to take leave in New York and work on your magazine from someplace else. That way, you could get an entirely new view on how things work. With your magazine currently being based out of California, it would be interesting to see if things change when you start reporting ideas from living in such a different place on the opposite side of the country. 

You, of course, talked to Jeremy about this decision a few weeks before this trip. You told him that if he didn't want to go with you, you would make sure he had another job- but your assistant was all for moving to New York for a while, it had been something he was very interested in! And that was partially what this trip is for: finding apartments. 

Tony loved the idea, and he thought it would be an amazing change for you and your company. Of course, it would still have headquarters in California, but you would be working across the country. Plus, that way, you could be closer to your brother and other friends.

You and Tony were in the middle of talking when the door to his office opened. "Mr. Stark! Good to see you again!" A deep voice snickered as Tony rolled his eyes.

"Maximoff, I have company," Your brother gestured to you, hoping to get him to leave.

"I see that," The silver haired boy turned to you with a smile, "I'm Pietro Maximoff, you?"

"(Y/N) (L/N)," You shook his hand, and used your other last name to make sure it didn't get out about your relations to Tony. 

Pietro sat in the chair next to you. "This happens every day," Tony started, "I call it _the daily annoyance_ ," He groaned.

"That's nice," You nodded, not sure what to think of the boy. "I'm having a meeting, can't you do this later? I live to annoy Tony, but chill," You chuckled, not really sure why this boy wanted to annoy your brother so much.

Pietro nodded, staring at you for a second. "Only because you're so damn cute," He stood up, ruffled your hair, and smirked before walking out of the room.

"I hate that kid," Tony groaned.

The talk about you finally finished off, and you were excited to hear about Tony. He and Pepper were doing well, and The Avengers base was getting built with his designs in mind. After Ultron, he figured it would be a good idea to have a place meant for the Avengers, and a tower was a big target. He was excited to change bases, and it would be good for them.

Tony had a meeting to get to, leaving you at the tower to start working on your article for this month. You also had to figure out how to tell your company that you were relocating, and you just knew it was going to be an awkward email to write and send out. You didn't have the energy to deal with that today, but it would have to happen sooner than later. 

"This place is insane," Jeremy marveled at the tower.

"I know, right? I love it here. I remember talking about it with Tony when I was a kid. He was more of a partier, but I always wanted my own empire," You started, remembering the old days. "Have I ever told you I barely knew my parents? They were killed when I was a few years old, and my brother was in college. As I grew up, I saw the Stark name everywhere, thanks to Tony having the smarts he does. I knew I wanted to do something like that, but not be tied to my brother," You explained, realizing you just gave away your true identity.

"So that's why we're staying here!" Jeremy awed, "That is very relieving. I thought it was kind of weird we were staying with Tony Stark. Much less weird to find out you're related." 

You gave an apologetic look. "Sorry I hid it from you,"

"It's okay," Jeremy told you, and the conversation soon ended when he was getting a phone call and had to leave. You sat on the couch near the large window and pulled out your tablet, starting to work on your newest piece for the magazine. You were reporting on Tony Stark's improvements in the world and how he compared to recent projects. 

_Tony Stark; one of the many wonders of the world. He used to produce some of the most deadly weapons, continuing the Stark legacy. But after being captured and taking everyone near him on an emotional train, he came back to change his entire company. The fear that it was going to go downhill was present back then, but when he first created the Iron Man suit and protected many people, things looked up._

You scratched out a few lines of what you had written down, as it didn't sound like you wanted it to. Writing is hard, and it took a lot of work to get something that sounded right.

" _Well, hello again,_ " A deep voice with a small accent said and caught your attention.

" _Please go away, I'm working_ ," You tried to get Pietro to leave, but he didn't seem like he wanted to leave. It was late and the only light you had was the moonlight.

Pietro looked at your work, seeing that you were writing. A smile tugged at his lips. " _A smart girl, eh? Beautiful, smart, independent_ ," Pietro complimented, but you just wanted him to go away.

"Yes, one who's trying to write her article for the month to make sure she can get her magazine out and continue to take over the world," You retorted, "Please, can you go?"

The silver-haired boy nodded and walked away, hoping not to ruin anything with you. He was drawn to you; _twice in one day, it must mean something, right?_

Pietro made his way up the stairs to overlook the main room. He was watching you, but not to be creepy. He was fascinated by you and the way you looked; it amazed him. He could tell when you were thinking and he smiled when you wrote something down and was satisfied with it. The moonlight made you stand out like you were in a spotlight, and it had been forever since he felt like this.

He sped away and grabbed a notebook and a pen, right back to standing over you. He started to speed sketch as he watched you work, and wrote a few things down. " _I got no use for moonlight, or sappy poetry_ ," He wrote at the top, " _Love at first sight's for suckers, at least it used to be_ ," Was written down the side. " _Look, girls are nice once or twice, 'till I find someone new,_ " He wrote at the bottom, and beneath it, there was one more line. " _But I never planned on someone like you_."

You heard the scratching of the pen and looked up. "What are you doing?" You hissed.

Pietro smiled and shrugged, tearing out the paper and dropping it for it to land behind you. And he walked away.

Damn, the boy could draw.

\---

A few more days past and you and Pietro had talked more. He helped you with ideas for your magazine, and you even wrote an article dedicated to the entire Avengers team rather than just Tony. You found a few apartments you were interested in, and you were excited to start talking with Tony about what he thought. 

You and Natasha spent time together, as well as you started to get to know Wanda. She knew your secret, as you learned she was a mind reader, but she could keep it to herself. You didn't really know how to talk to the other Avengers easily as they didn't know who you were; they just knew you were friends with Tony and writing a few things on them. 

You had managed to keep your real identity to yourself for the most part, and it was nice to just be seen as you and not "Tony's sister." You intended to keep it that way, hoping not to have your image changed because of who you really are.

You were in the office talking to Tony as Pietro stood on the opposite side of the door. He was waiting for you to leave, as he wanted to scare you.

"I hope you know you are much more than just my sister," Tony told you when he read your article, "You will always be (Y/N) Stark, even if you use a different name. You have an amazing talent with what you do, and you know our parents would be so proud of you," Tony told you, but the moment was ruined when the door slammed open.

"You're his sister?" Pietro shouted, pointing at you and Tony, not sure what to think.

You sighed with a nod. "Yes, I am, is that a problem?"

"I _never_   thought I would like a Stark as much as I do!" Pietro shouted, feeling betrayed, and he sped off to the training room to get rid of the negative energy he was feeling. You excused yourself and promised to finish your talk later, and went to go find Pietro.

Pietro was pacing around the room at a normal, human speed and you called out to him. "You lied to me!" Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Technically, I didn't lie. I told you (L/N) was my professional name...you never asked my real one..." You said quietly, hoping not to anger him anymore.

Pietro ran over to you and held your shoulders. "If you weren't a girl I'd-"

"You'd what? Punch me and yell at me for keeping my secret so I can continue with how I want to be in this world?" You argued with him. "I could punch your eye out without even thinking about it," You mumbled, making a fist with your hand.

"Oh yeah?" Pietro asked and grabbed your fist, holding it up to his chin. "Do it. Hit me, (Y/N). Knock my eye out!" He yelled.

You stared at Pietro for a minute and both of you were heavily breathing. He was still holding your wrist, but not enough to hurt you, and you were still ready to punch him. But instead of punching him, you moved your fist to his cheek and brought your other hand up to the other one, and pressed your lips to his.

And surprisingly, he kissed back.

 


End file.
